Stupidity
by POP-BubbleGum-POP
Summary: For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke is rejected by a girl. And. To make it worst, his older brother Itachi has already got her in his bed once and seems to be daring to do it again. Will Sasuke simply give up on this girl or fight for her?


_A/N_

_Hello my dear awesome, sexy readers!_

_I just want you to know that at some point this story will become M rated (: _

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Genre: Romance/Humor._

_Enjoy!_

**My Amazing Beta: NerdBuster**

* * *

><p><span>Pure and beautiful Stupidity<span>

Uchiha Sasuke groaned in annoyance as the light hit his closed eyes. Slowly, he pushed his body into a sitting position and blinked several times to adjust his vision to the bright sunlight.

'Fuck.' He muttered and rubbed his face. He felt heavy and tired.

When we he was ready, he looked around and was pleased to find himself in his own room. His clothes layed scattered around the floor and the smell of sweat and sex was everywhere, but the girl was long gone. The Uchiha had probably made it clear that she had to leave after he was finished with her.

He couldn't even remember what she looked like. But some of her make-up could be seen on the pillow next to his and a small paper with her number and name, 'Monique', had been placed next to his iPhone.

He reached for his phone and tapped the screen.

**2 messages from Dobe**

**3 missed calls: Dobe (2), Kakashi (1)**

He started by opening Naruto's messages.

From: Dobe

U got laid again?

Sasuke smirked in response but didn't reply to his self claimed best friend's message. Instead, he proceeded to the next one.

From:Dobe

Omfg, that's so not fair!

The teen pressed the reply button.

To:Dobe

U will be a virgin for the rest of ur life. Dobe.

Then, he called his manager. After five long beeps he finally answered.

'YO!'

'You called.' Sasuke said flatly, and took the small paper with the girls number on before standing up and tossing it in the bin.

'Yes, I did.' Kakashi chuckled lightly. He didn't seem to be in the same sane world as Sasuke was at that moment.

'If you're reading that disgusting book, stop it.'

'Well, well.' He cleared his throat. 'It is not disgusting.'

'Why did you call, Kakashi?'

'Because I'm giving you have a day off!' Kakashi exclaimed, happily.

In other words he was too lazy to work or he had forgotten why he had called.

'Thanks.' The dark haired boy ended the call and let the phone fall on his bed.

'Sasuke-sama?' Olga, his house-maid for twelve years, called from outside the room.

'Yeah?'

Sasuke liked Olga. She seemed to be one of the few people who actually cared for him.

'Shall I prepare your lunch?'

Sasuke smiled at the concerned words and slipped his boxers on before opening the door.'No Olga, I'll be fine.'

The familiar chubby face eyed him carefully. 'But you have to eat! You look awful!'

'I know, I know…' He nodded as she kept on telling him all the horrible diseases that he could catch if his body wasn't strong enough. 'Why don't you take a day off and go see your family?' He asked her and before the old lady could answer he ran inside the room and grabbed some money.

'Here, take it.' He took her hand and placed €200 in it. 'Buy your daughters something nice.'

'Sasuke-sama!' She gasped out and shook her head. 'This is too much!'

'No, no it isn't!' Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her around to slightly push her toward the stairs. 'I promise I'll survive!'

'And eat your lunch?' She said, sounding worried.

'Yes, Olga.'

'And take a good shower because you smell awful?'

'Yes, that too, Olga.' He told her.

Then, when Olga had finally left, Sasuke went back into his room, took a long shower as he was told to, brushed his teeth and put on an old pair of jeans.

He walked out of the room topless. His hair was still wet and he remembered how Olga would scold him for that.

_'You can catch a cold and then **die**!'_

Just as he walked past his brother's room he was stopped by a loud moan coming from the inside. He raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

'ITACHI! OHMIGOD! FASTER!'

He raised both his eyebrows. At this time of day?

'ITAAACHI! ITACHIIIII!'

As always, no sound was emitted from his brother's mouth.

The younger son rolled his onyx eyes and made his way down the stairs.

After preparing his lunch, he took the plate with the food on and a bottle of beer to the living room and sat on the big black leather sofa.

He switched the plasma TV on and leaned back against the sofa.

'**So Sakura, what do you think about the members of your band?' **The presenter of the show, who was called Ino and one of Sasuke's friend's girlfriend, asked.

The camera moved so that it was filming the girl named Sakura who immediately smiled at the question.

Her smile made Sasuke feel weird and he raised his eyebrow at her appearance.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green that looked so unreal that Sasuke was sure they were contacts. Her hair was bubblegum pink and it cascaded down her back to stop just above her ass. She had flawless white porcelain skin and rosy pink lips that broke into a smile every five seconds or so.

'**That's an unexpected question!' **She replied and glanced at the people sitting next to her.

There was another girl, she was pale and had long navy blue hair and lilac eyes with no pupil just like Neji's, and Sasuke assumed that meant she was from the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga was leaning closer to the guy who had his silver hair slicked back with gel and purple eyes.

The others were boys. One of them sat very close to Sakura, his eyes were an icy blue colour and his hair was blood red. He looked pretty tensed but when Sakura turned to smile at him he relaxed.

The one next to him had the same hair, but not as messy and a bit longer, his eyes were gray. He was relaxed and looking slightly bored.

'**Well…**' Sakura continued. **'As you may know, this dude here is called Gaara. He is our guitarist.**' She poked the boy who was sitting close to her and he gave her a soft glare**. 'He is also my twin brother!'**

'**Wow, that's so cute!' **Ino said and smiled**. 'Is it cool to have a twin brother?'**

'**Yes, of course...we have our moments!'**

'**What about the rest?'**

'**The girl is called Hinata and she's our pianist.**' Sakura pointed at Hinata.** 'She's the sanest of us all!'**

Sasuke found himself almost smiling at Sakura.

The camera moved away from Sakura to show the said girl who immediately turned red, looked down and then waved shyly.

'**That's Hidan, he's our drummer.' **The pinkette pointed at the dude with purple eyes and he simply glared at the camera.** 'He isn't very social.' **Sakura explained.

'**Sasori is our bass player. He's my brother as well.' **Sakura giggled and then added.** 'He thinks he can dance!'**

'**But I can!' **Sasori blurted out.

'**No, you can't.' **The twins said in unison.

After Ino finished laughing, she finally went on with her questions** 'So, you're very close to each other?' **

'**Yes, we're like family!'**

'**I heard you are about to release a new music video?'**

'**Yes, we are.'**

'**What is it going to be like?'**

'**Its going to be some homemade videos we made and backstage clips and stuff, it's pretty cool!' **Sakura smiled again and leaned back against the sofa.

'**I look forward to watching it!' **Ino told her.

'**I look forward to hear your comments!'**

'**Well, it was very nice having you 'Cliché!''' **

'She's cute isn't she?' Itachi's voice made Sasuke jump and almost drop his food.

'Who?' He knew exactly who he was on about.

'Sakura.' Itachi smirked at his brother confused expression.

After a few seconds, Sasuke finally replied. 'Sakura? She has pink hair!'

'I know.' Itachi smiled. 'And it's not dyed.'

'And how would you know?'

'I don't, I just don't think she would have dyed the hair she has down there…' He chuckled.

'You're fucking kidding me.' Suddenly, Sasuke felt a wave of jealousy hit him. 'You fucked her?'

'Yup, I was her first.' Itachi let him self fall next to his younger brother and then took a sip of his beer. 'She has the most amazing body and the most amazing voice and the way she moan-'

'Stop!' Sasuke ran a hand through his hais, he was getting pissed and didn't even know why! ' Why would she let you and how did you meet her anyways?'

'Oh…but we both know I'm irresistible!' Itachi smiled as Sasuke glared at him in response. 'I met her at a party in Paris.'

'Hn.'

'Well, you should listen to their music since you'll be their manager.'

'Oh, oka-what?'

'Oh, Kakashi didn't tell you?'

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Worth continuing? Review!_


End file.
